


This is not a love song.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How? Why? ...Who cares?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not a love song.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this piece is taken from the 31 Days theme for July 30, 2007.

What they had wasn’t much of a relationship, but it was definitely something – it had to have been, given the number of times they clashed and the snippets of conversation. Hitoshura had a price on his head and Dante had bills to pay, so somehow, it worked out to them gutting each other and talking afterward, when both parties were too messed up to do anything other than that. Hitoshura, of course, was never one for conversation, but Dante more than made up for the silence.

  
Something changed after that one time out in the wastelands, when Dante shifted away from the usual topics (girls, booze, girls, previous targets, guns, girls) and started talking about himself, about a long lost twin brother whose name Hitoshura could not recall. He might have been imagining things (Dante had cut off two of his limbs and he was more occupied with growing them back than with the rest of the world), but the demon hunter had seemed almost pensive that day, and had smoked a lot more than usual. Hitoshura did not offer his sympathies when he healed up, but he certainly gave Dante a few souvenirs in scars and broken bones. Why that meant that they were suddenly okay to gut then kiss then fuck each other, Hitoshura would never know.  



End file.
